A Path into History
by PoisonousRage
Summary: In the present day any human may take a tour back into feudal japan, but theres a catch isnt there always? Will sesshomaru finally find true love? or will she break him.   Sesshomaru X OC Paring...Maybe a lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: First fanfic I have ever done so sorry if it's not right or doesn't make any since. Please review and sorry for the short chapter. :P

This is a SesshomaruXOc I do not own Inuyasha I DO own Akemi and ED

I may or may not go back and change a few things. Enjoy.

'' This Means thoughts

"" This means Talking

A Path into History

"I will like to call this meeting into play so, Takkimaru that means you need to stop ogling at the servants." Snapped Inutaisho

Takkimaru looked at the great dog demon and smiled. Inutaisho sighed.

"Now my youngest son wife is from a different time, she passes through the bone eaters well. I advise we go to her time and figure out what the futures holds." Inutaisho eyes swept across the table staring at each demon

The lords were whispering among themselves every one that is except Sesshomaru.

"I have to talk Kagome; she will hold this thing called a tour? And bring humans in this time to live amount us so we can learn. After this tour is done some select demons will go back with them" said Inuyasha

"This is ridicules" interrupted Sesshomaru. All eye moved on to him.

"Now why is that' asked Inutaisho

"Humans are useless they don't need to come they need to die out they are-"

Inutaisho slams his hands down. "Damn it Sesshomaru in the future demons are dead. YOU ARE DEAD!" growled Inutaisho.

~Present Day~

"Hey Kagome" yelled a tall girl with long brown hair her various piercing glistening in the sun

Kagome turned around she dropped her flyers. "Damn it" Kagome muttered. She bent over to pick up the flyers but her squirt caught the wind just in time for some boys to pass by.

"Nice Butt!" one of them yelled. Kagome stood straight up with a huge crimson red blush across her features.

Akemi flipped them off. "Jerks," she muttered.

"Here I will help you" said Akemi while bending over

"Oh thanks Akemi, I know people don't think your nice but I do' Kagome said with a fake smile.

Akemi stood up holding the flyers and gave Kagome a disbelieving look. "Hmm"

Akemi green eyes scanned over the flyer. *The flyer held info on a tour of feudal Japan. I guess Kagome wants to educate people with her bone eaters well. I wonder how many other people she has told. It's been forever since she was actually in this era, ever since she ran off with Inuyasha.*

"So what are you doing in town Kagome" asked Akemi while handing back Kagome flyers

"Oh well Inuyasha wants to invite people and try to teach them things. Why are you interested in going" asked Kagome while pointing to the flyer.

"Yes I think I'll go I want to bring a friend along of course"

"Well ya I know you won't leave Ed behind"

~Feudal Japan~

Kagome walks into Inutaisho office. The big oak doors stood before her, on each door it had a various battles craved in the wood. She stuttered she knew they were not just decorations, each battle was a victory. She pushed open the doors. The marble glistening in the sunlight, Kagome could see her.

'This place is so clean I wonder you gets that chore', Kagome wonder.

"Hello Kagome sit" The great dog demon pointed to the chair in front of his desk with a pointed claw.

She nodded and sat down. 'He always makes me nervous, I don't know why but it's worse with Sesshomaru'

"I have at least ten different people from my time they have the requirements. Is everything prepared? ,"Asked Kagome nervously fidgeting under the table.

The demon lord stared at this mortal girl

* How naïve she is I can't believe she is doing this. Too bad, even for a Mika she is very weak. Too bad *

"Yes it is bring them"

"Yes my lord" She bowed her head and left the office.

' He seemed to be thinking about something, whatever it was it made me get the chills'

The next day the journey would begin. 1o people from the 21st century would be able to travel back into the past, to learn about their ways. The demons will train each human stealing their secrets. It is Sesshomaru job to find out why the demons have faded away into the past. The tour will last 2years in feudal japan which equals to 4 years in the present, then if they demons will chose certain people and go back into the present day. Each human will be interviewed prior to delivery to make sure a Varity has been selected.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So Akemi we should get ready for our interviews," said Ed while combing her pixie short hair

Akemi looked at her with a non interested look

"If it is a trip then why do we have to go for an interview? It makes no sense to me," said akemi

She grabbed the pamphlet that had all the information about the feudal Japan trip

Ed walked over to akemi and grabbed the pamphlet

"Hey! I was looking at that"

"Akemi you are to paneroid, ok you need to you relax and forget about all the drama and stuff

,"Said Ed while waving her finger in the air

"Ugh you're probably right it might be good"

"Thanks for giving this a shoot Akemi" Ed said while giving Akemi a quick hug

"But is that what you are wearing? That's not that professional?" Ed stated with a disapproving look

"I mean what is wrong with a nice pair of denim jeans and a black Escape the Fate shirt"

"Well one Akemi, Ed said while pushing her towards her room "These are western clothes and even in America people think there a lil odd so why don't we find something that is a lil nicer"

"Hey wait that's pink!" Shouted Akemi, Ed had her cornered

"Come on Akemi pink makes your hair have a red tint to it" she said with a coy smile

"No no it don't I will pick my own shirt"

~15 minutes of arguing later~

"Ok I finally settled on this?" Akemi said question asking Ed for approval.

She chooses a black squirt that stopped at the top of her knees revealing the fairy tattoo on her left mid thigh.

A short sleeved purple shirt that had pink Sakkara flowers placed all over the shirt the upper back open showing her full length angel wings and comes down into a corset style of lace that wraps around the mid drift.

"See akemi you cleaned up nice"

"Yeah I like your shirt"

"Really? Well thanks"

Ed wore black silk dress pants with a kimono style top that had a miniature black obi, the design was an elaborate dead tree with small flowers beading.

"Okay we should probably get going, "said Ed

"We have to take the bike my car has no gas," Akemi said sheepishly

'I bet she did this on purpose I hate that thing' thought Ed

They arrived at the shrine just in time. The feudal lords were all standing outside watching the gathering of people.

Everyone was lined up in a row outside

'This is like a concentration camp,' thought Akemi

~Point of view switched~

"There like a swarm of rodents," stated Sesshomaru with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Come on sesshopmau suck it up and be a big demon," said Intutaisho

A loud rumbling noise caught the action of all the demons.

An odd looking machine came around the corner with two human females on it.

They did not look like the rest of the humans there features were different.

Inutasiho turned to Kagome.

"Who are they and why are they different?"

Kagome looked and saw that it was Ed and Akemi.

Kagome liked Ed but she was a lil fearful of Akemi. Akemi was a tad bit threatening.

"Well that is Ed - and Akemi- they are from America it is a different country then this one it is overseas".

"Why are they in Japan?" he asked while studying the two girls.

It seemed that the taller one was very protective of the shorter female.

"They go to school here"

"Come on let's begin" Inutasiho stalked over to the lineup. There were 10 girls and 6 males.

"As you all know this is your interview to go to feudal Japan"

"This is not a joke," he stated while walking back forth in a warrior's stance the left hand clasped to the right wrist behind the back.

Akemi watched him warily, He seems lil militarism.

Inutaisho eyed every human,

"This trip lasts 2 years in feudal Japan in the present time that is 4years if any of you are not prepared for that length of time leave now, at least 5 people walked away."

"Now while you are at my establishment we have a few things, if you are in school we will prove teachers, fighting areas, and many more things. There are a set of rules you all must follow, if you wish to survive. We have a limited space, so we will begin the one on one interview with the select few that are questionable."

"If I call your name please step forward for interview everyone else go home and pack."

"Zane Wericho, Takko Sakurnia,"

The only remaining males all stepped forward and followed Inutaisho into the shrine.

"Now the rest of you go home and pack you have 2 hours. Dismissed"

Point of view switched

Ed don't you think it's a lil odd that he only called the guys, asked Akemi on the ride back to the loft.

Yeah it was a lil odd maybe he wanted to see if they were part of a gang or threat or something.

They arrived to the loft; Akemi rolled the bike into the storage unit.

The more I think about this trip the more it seems weird to me.

(A lil inside information, Ed inherited the loft they live in from her dad, so all they have to do is turn off the ultities and they are full time student so no jobs and schooling is not a problem it's seasonal. It kind of worked itself out.)

Akemi walked in the loft to find Ed all packed and ready to go.

Are you really packed for 4 years? Asked Akemi very doubtful

Well for the most part in the pamphlet it says that they will provide clothes, food and other things.

I see well give me some time, I don't want to wear kimonos every day. Akemi said while stomping to her room

I wonder what her problem is; I bet she is just nervous about this trip.

Akemi came out of her room with al her stuff.

I found a canister of gas so we can take the car now, help load the stuff. Kohaku is going to drive my car back to the house. Said Akemi while grabbing the suitcase.

Ed followed her outside with the rest of the stuff.

They climbed into the car and headed the shrine.

Sorry for the way late update. I tried to make this chapter have more details and not just a buncg of random shit.

Well I am already working on chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I told yeah I was working on it. lol.

Chapter 3

Akemi and Ed and arrived at Kagome shrine, everyone was ready to go.

Kagome walked up to Ed with inuyasha trailing behind her.

"Hi Ed" said Kagome while picking up all the flyers of the billboards.

"Oh Hi Kagome so the portal is at your house?"

"Ya it is" Kagome said shyly' I guess Akemi did not tell her, sometimes I don't get that girl'

"So that explains why you miss so much school" said Ed, she looked over and saw Akemi and Inuyasha were checking each other out.

"So Inuyasha you are a half demon?" asked Akemi while reaching for his doggy ears. Inuyasha took a step back.

"Heh yeah I may be a half demon but I could still whoop your ass" said Inuyasha proudly while removing his hands from his sleeves.

"Wow you're annoying," said Akemi crossing her arms over her chest and slightly turning away.

Sesshomaru walked up behind Akemi, the hair on the back of her neck raised. She turned her eyes laid

Pun Sesshmaru stoned cold face. His golden eyes pierced into Akemi green teal ones.

"Inuyasha is nothing but a half breed mutt and you are nothing but a worthless human." He said not letting Akemi's eye out of his deathly glare. Her eyes widen in shock soon they narrowed and was soon replaced with anger.

"Excuse me who don't even know me, what is up your ass ho-"

Kagome ran over and put her hand over Akemi's mouth.

"Akemi I wouldn't bother Sesshmaru about that kind of stuff," said Kagome nervously

Akemi anger was starting to brew. She grabbed Kagome hand and ripped it off her face.

"Bitch don't touch me" she growled in English

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, he noted that Kagome looked like she was about to cry

'I wonder what that female said to the miko'

Sesshomaru eyes followed the two girls into the well.

"Why is he staring at us? "asked Ed trying to coax Akemi out of her bad mood.

Akemi shrugged not straying from the path.

' I bet she is still mad, god she has a temper, I should probably educate her on demon etiquette' thought Ed

Kagome was trying to explain what was about to happen to the ten remaining humans who would be momentarily going through the well, The demons would all go first and carry the luggage.

It soon became Ed and Akemi's turn to go in the well. The well was dark and damp it smelled of fungus and years of rotten wood. Ed looked at akemi nervously, akemi grabbed her hand and she led them to the lip of the well.

"Ready?"

Ed nodded her head, they both jumped through at the same time. With a loud thud they landed on the hard ground in the bottom in the well, sunshine looming above their heads.

"Here Ed you climb up first," said Akemi while grabbing a vine for Ed. She slowly climbed up over the well. When she got to the top of the well, she came face to face with a demon; he had somewhat curly midnight black hair, pale complexion and bright violet eyes.

"Here Ill helps you' the demon said in a rich voice, a smirk slowly spreading across his face.

"Umm ok" said Ed quietly looking behind her to see if Akemi was up already Right then the demon in question put an arm around Ed.

"This way," he said "my name is Naruku"

Akemi popped up from the well just in time to see this demon putting an arm around her friends waist, a blush creeping over Eds face. Akemi hoped over the edge and sauntered over to Ed and her 'new' friend.

Naruku smiled at Akemi, "Hello there,"

"Hi" she gave Naraku a dirty look.

The group started to move forward into the forest, all the animals in the forest were quiet as the demon passed by.

"Not going to lie this place is kind a cool" said akemi to Ed. The well opened up into a small clearing, a well beaten down enters wined into the forest leading the way. Along the path was a small creek with a miniature dam.

"Yeah it is" replied Ed while staring at the water.

'I wonder why all the animals are so quiet; it's kind of un-nerving.'

The group stopped at a small fork in the road. The left opened up into a meadow that led into a small village and the right path was covered in vines and fallen dead trees.

"The rest of the journey is to dangerous so we will travel at faster rate." Said Inutaisho while transforming into his demon form. The whole group jumped back in surprise.

"Whoa that's wicked" shouted a small thin boy.

Sesshomaru brushed past everyone, he elbowed the boy who just spoke and stopped in front of Inutaisho and transformed in to a huge demon as well. Everyone stood in wonder, as the two giant dogs stood before them; the first dog opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Five of you will ride on my back and the other five Sesshoamru's" Inutaisho said while lying down on the ground.

Sesshomaru mirrored his same movements. Naraku was segregating the group to go with each demon. He led Ed over to Inutaisho and shoved Akemi toward Sesshmaru, She stumbled forward, she caught herself on Sesshomarus face,,sesshomaru started to growl, she stood up and started to brush off the dirt on her knees, she stood up.

"Oh shut up", said Akemi while climbing up on to his back. She sat on his head in-between his ears,

'Wow his fur is really soft, I wonder if I scratch behind his ear hell purr like a normal dog 'she wonder.

'I can't believe I am doing this, it is so degrading.' Sesshmaru stood up and began to run down the right path. They soon arrived in front of a huge mansion. The mansion stood 4 stories tall with a brick fence surrounding the home.

The gate to the mansion held only two demon guards, other than that the guardians were to giant stone dragon statues with their mouths open in a permanent growl. The dog demons did not stop until they were inside the brick wall. The two dogs laided down to let everyone off.

'I wonder what THIS Sesshmaru does if I slide down his nose' thought akemi. She grabbed his ears and pushed. The moment her feet landed on the ground, Sesshmaru head rose up, he stood his full height in front of her.

Akemi smiled "what up dawg," she said in English throwing up a peace sign with a wink she ran off to find Ed.

'How DARE she do that to this Sesshmaru! She is lucky father is here, or she would be nothing but a pile of rotten flesh. ." Thought sesshomaru. He transformed back into his human demon self(I have no idea what the hell you would call that) He followed the group up the marble stairs that led up into the mansion while keeping his eye on the two Americans. Narku walked next to him. Sesshomaru's nose crinkled in disgust.

"What a strange pair, " said Naraku eying Ed.

" Heh indeed, but what is it of your business NARAKU of theirs? "

"Oh I have a few ideas, what we could do"

"We? I Sesshomaru will not partake in anything with humans"

"Ha-ha it's a lil late for that LORD Sesshomaru." Said Naraku with a second glance back he ran ahead and stopped next to Ed

'Damn him"


End file.
